Cheating
by Gleeks-of-the-Round-Table
Summary: Mercedes accuses Sam of cheating on her, much to his denial. But Mercedes knows better.


Disclaimer – I do not own Glee!

*Rated T

*Humor/Romance

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>: Mercedes accuses Sam of cheating on her, much to his denial. But Mercedes knows better.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheating<strong>

"Hey, Sam," said Mercedes excitedly as she hugged her boyfriend in the crowded school hallway.

"Hi, Mercedes," chuckled Sam. "Have you been waiting long?"

"Yes," she said dramatically. "I've been waiting for you for _so_ long."

Sam raised his eyebrow. "Oh, really? Does that mean you missed me?"

"Of course I missed you!" Mercedes snapped. "I haven't seen you all day! How could I not miss you?"

Sam chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer. "I have such a devoted girlfriend, don't I?"

"You got that right."

Not wasting any time, Sam leaned in and nipped and sucked at Mercedes' bottom lip until she gasped, allowing Sam to penetrate her awaiting mouth. Soon Sam's tongue mapped out every crevice in her sweet mouth, leaving no area untouched by him. Just as quickly as the kiss had begun, they quickly engaged themselves in a fierce tongue battle.

Mercedes' mind was in overdrive. This just felt so right…so good…so—something wasn't right.

Sam's mind snapped out of his wonderful bliss when he felt Mercedes suddenly pull away and push herself away from him.

"What—"

"Cheater!" Mercedes screamed at him, earning blatant stares from student onlookers.

"Huh?"

"You're cheating on me!" accused Mercedes.

"What are you talking about? I haven't been cheating on you!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Just because you haven't seen me all day doesn't mean I've been cheating on you. I love you too much to hurt you for some stupid reason like that."

"But you _are_ cheating on me!" Mercedes yelled, pointing a finger at him, looking absolutely furious.

"No I'm—"

"Liar!"

"Mercedes, I'm not—"

"Yes, you are, boy! I can taste it!"

Sam was confused…bewildered…mystified…befuddled…puzzled…baffled…perplexed…be—you get the idea.

_Taste it? Taste what? What is she talking about? _Sam thought frantically. It wasn't like Mercedes to make outrageous accusations, and right now she looked like she was capable of doing just about anything.

"I…I don't know what you mean."

"I can taste it! After we kissed! I can taste it! You're cheating on me!"

"Mercedes, I assure you that I have never once had an affair—"

"Affair? Who said anything about an affair?" Mercedes asked, confusion now crossing her features.

Sam concluded that Mercedes was a bit more outrageous than he'd previously anticipated. Considering the situation with utmost care, he said softly, "So you're _not_ accusing me of seeing someone else?"

Mercedes put her hands on her hips and looked at Sam as if he'd grown two heads. "Why would I accuse you of seeing someone else?"

At this, Sam just about lost his temper. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe it had something to do with me kissing my girlfriend and then her pushing me away, screaming that I'd cheated on her."

Mercedes narrowed her eyes. "Not with a person!" she retorted as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Then what are you talking about?" inquired Sam.

"You had tots. You promised me that you wouldn't eat tots while I wasn't around."

Sam's eye twitched. _This_ was what it was all about. Mercedes had tasted the tots during their kiss…and accused him of cheating on her?

"Excuse me?

"You heard me," Mercedes huffed as she turned her back to Sam and started walking away.

"It was all they had left at lunch!" Sam insisted. "I was hungry."

"And did you think to bring any for your girlfriend?"

"…no."

"Like I said. Cheater!"

"Really? Over tots? Next time I'll just eat them in front of you."

"Oh, hell to the no! Boy, you've got another thing coming if you think I'll stand for that," she snapped as she stormed off.

"Sometimes I really think she prefers tots over me," he mumbled to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note – I hope that was enjoyable for everyone!<strong>


End file.
